Biju Basket preview
by spswnaruhina
Summary: A Naruto X Fruits Basket crossover that starts at the end of Tsunade's retrieval and that is all I'm saying it will ruin it if I say any more


**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Fruits Basket**

**AN: fic starts right at the point during the Tsunade retrieval arc where Tsunade kisses Naruto's forehead and she gives him the First's necklace **

**This is just the first little bit of my next story I'm going to try to have a lot more written this time be for I post it, so I not in a rush and the story will be longer**

**Bijus Basket Preview**

_What if the Jinchuriki were hiding something that not even they themselves knew about, well one will find out what it is and try to protect the rest from their greatest weakness..._

As Naruto waited for Tsunade's finger something that no one thought would happen did, Tsunade lifted Naruto's headband and kissed his forehead but when she did Naruto disappeared and only his clothes were left.

"Where did he go?" asked Tsunade to no one.

Then Naruto's clothes moved and a fox's head came out of the pile and asked "what happened?"

This resulted in three things happening Tsunade uncharacteristically fainted, Shizune squealed "cute" and put Tonton and the fox in a bone crushing hug, and though you couldn't see it the fox blushed.

The fox then freed himself from Shizune and asked again "what happened, why am I a fox?"

That's when Jiraiya noticed the nine tails the fox had and said "Naruto?"

"Yeah, it me" said Naruto.

"What happened to you?" asked Jiraiya.

"That's what I've been asking" said Naruto.

"Well I don't kno-" said Jiraiya interrupted by a 'pop' and a cloud of smoke covering Naruto like his sexy jutsu would for a guy causing Shizune to join Tsunade in unconsciousness.

"Naruto, get your clothes back on and help me get Tsunade and Shizune back to our room" said Jiraiya and Naruto did just that.

After a few minutes everyone was awake and Naruto once again asked "what happened, did you use some jutsu on me Baa-chan?"

"No, I didn't and don't call me that" said Tsunade.

"Well, what happened to me then?" asked Naruto.

"I might have an Idea, but you'll have to trust me Naruto" said Jiraiya.

"Ok" said Naruto nervously as Jiraiya moved closer to him and hugged him quickly.

"Nothing happened" said Tsunade.

"I can see that, now you hug him Shizune" Said Jiraiya.

"Why should she, you pervert" said Tsunade but it was to late for it to matter since Naruto was being hugged again and once again turned into the nine tailed fox, which was tangled up in Naruto's clothes.

"Think I've got it" said Jiraiya.

"Well" said Naruto.

"Let me ask you a question to make sure, have you ever been hugged or kissed by a female before today?" said Jiraiya.

"No, but Sakura's hit me and so have-" said Naruto.

"You don't need to go into details I just need the no" said Jiraiya and added "I know what happened but I have no clue why."

"Well what is it then?" asked Naruto.

"For some reason when you're hugged or kissed by someone of the opposite sex you turn into a nine tailed fox, which suggests that it's tied to Kyuubi" said Jiraiya.

"If it happens because of the fox does that mean everyone like me will change too?" asked Naruto.

"Probably, and you can't use jutsus with out hands that means your sitting ducks for Akatsuki, Tsunade-hime I request that for the first mission you give as the Hokage is to send me and Naruto on a two and a half year mission to train and to retrieve the eight other Jinchuriki and bring them to a safe house in Hidden Leaf" said Jiraiya.

"Are you crazy you want to put all of them in one place, why don't you paint the Hokage tower to say free shot put explosive tags here" yelled Tsunade.

"Do you really think anyone would be crazy enough to go after a hidden village with all them in it?" asked Jiraiya.

"He has a point Tsunade-sama" said Shizune.

"Fine go but if this plan backfires your getting the full blame, now go" said Tsunade.

And so Jiraiya and Naruto left as Tsunade and Shizune returned to Hidden Leaf.

**End of preview**

**AN: So what did you think of it is it a good Idea or not?**

**One thing I know though I haven't seen anyone use this place to start a story and I haven't seen a Fruit Basket crossover that used just the Jinchuriki in it, it usually just Naruto or Naruto and a couple of random others**

**Now I haven't decided who will replace Gaara as Kazekage so I want your opinion should it be Kankuro, Temari, or someone else**


End file.
